


Froggy Summer

by emeraldtree



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Grindeldore Holiday Exchange, M/M, Summer 1899
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldtree/pseuds/emeraldtree
Summary: A short comic from the summer of 1899 for the 2019 Grindeldore Holiday Exchange.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2019





	Froggy Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluecrownedbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecrownedbird/gifts).



> A short comic from the summer of 1899 for the 2019 Grindeldore Holiday Exchange for Bluecrownedbird. 
> 
> Albus, what where you distracted by? Was it Gellert swimming earlier? ;D


End file.
